


we did it（一）

by ilwybiii



Category: all也 - Fandom, 嘉也 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilwybiii/pseuds/ilwybiii





	we did it（一）

番外一

“嘉嘉,我想吃红烧肉。”刘也穿一件毛绒绒的睡衣,露出张白白嫩的小脸,完全看不来是要当爹了的人。  
刘也怀了一个多月的时候才发现,焉栩嘉恨不得把他天天捧在手心护着。请了好几个营养师，天天各种微量元素按克摄入,一心把刘也喂成一只胖狐狸。  
“不行。”焉嘉伸胳膊小心地把刘也往怀里揽了揽,顺手又把刘也身上的被子裹紧了点“太油了不好。”  
真是难为他了,自己本身还是个小孩,又操着爹的心,还得伺候着怀着宝宝的刘三岁。  
刘也最近胃口大增,嘉嘉干脆推了一年的通告，专职当起了给他外卖员,羊肉肘子蹄髈什么轮番吃不够。  
“也哥,他是不是长大了一点。”焉栩嘉搓热双手,轻车熟路探进了衣襟,往里钻,展开掌覆上去,正好与腹部隆起的弧度相贴。  
刘也体型清瘦,四个多月也不怎么显怀。白白软软的小腹只有一点起伏。焉栩嘉天天必要摸摸他肚子,然后感叹几句长大了长大了。  
“没有呀,可能再过几个月,才会有动静……唔!  
刘也敏感地惊喘了一声,发觉焉栩嘉不知道什么时候开始不规矩了,竟趁肌肤相触,用湿热的舌尖吻他的肚脐。  
先是舔过脐周,又做贼似地探进去,在凹陷的浅窝里反复勾弄。手指偷偷探向侧腰,在腰肉上抚弄,指尖犹如带着一丝火苗,迅速烧热了他的身体。  
刘也怀胎后两人便不曾做过,情欲被压抑了太久,完全经不住撩拔,腰顷刻就酥透了,很快就起了反应。  
“嗯……嘉嘉..不要这样……我……不行的……”他几乎在哆嗦,急着弓起身子想推开焉枬嘉,却被掀起了衣服,那柔嫩淡粉色的顶端被衔着吮,登时骨头都软了,整个人重重向后跌去。刘也呻吟急促,揪着身下的狐绒不断扭臀。隆起的小腹剧烈起伏,渗出一层薄汗,好似白面包子入了竹笼,被蒸得热气腾腾,香气四溢。  
可能因为焉栩自己本身是低音,他很喜欢听刘也的声音。  
清凉干净,语气软软的,有一种蛊惑人的吸引力。  
刘也怕羞,在床上一般不肯叫,但只要出了声,必定会充满一种动情到极点、崩溃而无助的羞耻感,就像他绷直的脖颈,通红潮的眼角。  
“不行……停,停下!”刘也几乎带上了哭腔。  
焉栩嘉却不停,一边护着刘也的小腹,一边印下了一连串碎吻,灵活的舌尖轻佻的嬉戏着乳点,时而大力的吮吸,时而温柔的用舌苔一遍遍的舔弄他的乳晕。凶蛮深情。  
“也哥,是用这里喂宝宝吗。”他声音低沉,还有点模糊,但是被刘也听得清清楚楚。  
刘也不知怎么的一阵抽搐,柔韧的腰肢弹了一下,在凌乱的喘息中射了出来，不住的战栗。  
方才一阵胡闹,刘也的被子衣服都皱巴巴滑到了身下,焉栩嘉想为他穿好,却被伸手拦住了。  
“怎么了?”焉栩嘉问,“换一身干净的?”  
刘也摇了摇头,跨坐在焉栩嘉身上。左手掰开臀瓣,右手手指泛着水光在股进出。他竟然在自己做扩张。  
焉栩嘉一愣,看懂了他的意思,却不敢擅意妄为。  
他伸手扶住刘也的腰,好让他可以借力,提醒似地用大拇指摸槎着他柔软的肚子:“刘雅，你这儿怀着孩子呢。”  
刘也动作一顿,将手收了回去,脸颊微红,用力扇开他的手,眼底浮上了一层分明的委屈:“你也知道?”|  
他肌肤泛紅,眼眸上挑而温润、胸口莱萸挺立，动情的模样让人心惊。。  
按理说怀胎三月就可以同房了,但是焉栩嘉小朋友胆小的要命,把刘也当瓷娃娃了,平时碰一下都小心翼翼的,硬生生忍了了四个月。  
但今天实在克制不了。  
他翻身将人压在身下,轻轻吻在他的小膜上。“就是因为我知道啊。”  
焉栩嘉单膝跪在床上,伸手从床头柜里摸出一个安全套,咬住一角,解放出双手拽过一个枕头垫住刘也的腰。  
他咬保险套的样子太好看了,睫羽低垂,肩颈微微眯着,带着一点漫不经心,包装里的润滑骨液沿着他的手指关节往下流,然后全部抹在刘也的穴口处,滑溜溜又凉浸浸。把刘也看的一阵脸红，扭头不看他。  
焉栩嘉扶稳刘也敞开的双腿,一边亲吻着他湿润的眼角,一边朝六内寸寸顶进。滚烫的阳根挤入甬道,摩擦过水润而敏感的内壁,快意是连绵不断的甘霖,一阵阵沿着脊柱冲刷到头顶。  
太舒服了。  
刘也的腰肢有枕头的支撑,还被焉栩嘉以双掌托住胯部,朝上抬起,臀肉恰好架在他跪坐的大腿上。这姿势不会压迫腹部,又适合发力,次进入极深。刘也被顶得浑身酥软,双腿大开,连一丝并拢的气力也不剩,随着焉栩嘉挺腰的动作前后摇。  
他孕期的身子更加敏感了。悬停在最销魂的浪尖处,已经不能感知高潮的临界点。阳根半软断断续续吐出精水。随着焉栩嘉摆下腰胯,粉嫩的小眼儿便可怜兮兮地吐出口白浊。  
精水顺着小腹逆流,本该聚入肚脐,可他腹部微隆,凭空多了一个爬坡。去路被阻,只好盘桓一阵,顺着侧腰淌下。  
两人太久没有欢爱,现在如鱼得水,每一下的嵌入都恨不得深入到血液里。心跳随着性器冲撞的频率渐渐加快,呼吸也随着体温慢慢变烫。  
刘也有一副足以让人痴狂的身子。他骨架细窄,蒙了细汗和水光的大腿除去几道浅色的伤痕之外皆是白晳如玉,即使小腹微微隆起,也一点不显臃肿,反而多了点魅惑的滋味。  
但是他是怀着孕的,即使体态看起来依旧轻盈,身体确实拙笨了不少,体力也消耗的很快。  
刘也腿根有幅度不算明显的痉挛。胳膊环抱着焉栩嘉连连低声呻吟,撑到对方擦着他的大腿射出来,意识就有些不太清醒起来。仿佛连日来的疲累都排山倒海席卷而来,身体和意识隔离成独立存在的两部分。身体躺在涌动的海浪上,意识却渐渐沉入海底。  
终于,在某个极致欢愉的顶点,焉栩嘉一记顶撞,刘也只来得及发出一声短促的闷哼,就在高潮中陷入了彻底的黑暗。  
焉栩嘉知道他累坏了,便抱他做了简单的清理。  
刘也侧着汗湿的小验在焉相嘉怀里睡的挺沉,还不忘护着自己的宝贝肚子。  
焉栩嘉看着他闭着眼睛的样子，爱的不行，好笑又心疼,把刘三岁连着毛毯一并全在自己臂弯里,亲了亲，小声说“也哥,咱再不生了。”


End file.
